Jason Never Died
by jasmine-granger313
Summary: What if Jason never died? What if Polly and Jason got to live a life together? Of course there would be obstacles. Chapter 4 is posted {Jolly}
1. Chapter 1 (09-01 21:05:05)

Jason Never Died

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appear in Riverdale/Archie Comics.

 **Chapter 1**

Jason

I made it out of Riverdale, after all my careful planning. I would have to contact Cheryl soon. It broke my heart to leave her behind but I needed to start a new life with Polly and my babies. I had to make a couple of stops before getting to the farmhouse. Of course, I had to drop off those filthy drugs for the Southside Serpents that helped me make my escape from Riverdale.

I hated that I had to do it but it would give me the money I needed and it would only be this once.

Polly

I couldn't wait to see Jason again, although it had only been a couple of days since I last saw him I needed to be able to touch him and feel his breaths against my skin. I ached to have him by my side. My two suitcases with most of my clothes and some maternity clothes that I bought were packed, underneath my bed. I would be leaving tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason Never Died

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in Riverdale.

 **Chapter 2**

Polly

I crept out of my house swiftly, careful not to let the floorboards creak. I left Betty a note it read: _I'm sorry, but I had to leave. You're going to be an aunt Betty, but Mom and Dad don't want me to keep the twins. I'm going to start a life with Jason._

I had bought a prepaid phone, and I purposefully left my iPhone behind so I would not be tracked. My bus ticket was in my messenger bag that was strapped around my shoulder, I walked with a suitcase in each hand. I had a purpose my bus left at 1:25, it was 1:15. I was almost there. I trudged through the mud, my feet already tired (I was 4 months pregnant. My boots weren't the most comfortable shoes.) At least the cool morning air kept me from sweating.

Jason

 _Ding!_ I picked up my phone to see who ha texted me, it was Polly.

 **Hey, Jason. I'm on my way. I should be there in around 4 hours.**

Ok. See you soon, I can't wait.

 **Love you.**

I love you too.

I scurried around trying to prepare for Polly's arrival. Shortly afterwards, I decided that I would get 3 hours of sleep before Polly got to the house. I drifted off into a dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Never Died

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in Riverdale.

 **Chapter 3**

Jason

When I awoke, sunlight was streaming in from the windows beside the bed. _Where is Polly?!_ I looked at the digital alarm clock, it was 8 am. Then I glanced next to me and did a double take when I saw Polly looking into my eyes and smiling. I grinned back. "Why didn't you wake me up when you got in?" I asked groggily.

"You looked so peacful," she replied with a smile from ear to ear.

Polly

Jason leaned in to give me a kiss on the tip of my nose. I giggled. "Come on, I will make you breakfast."

"Ok," he said with a laugh.

 **A/N I know it was a really short chapter but I will post a longer one tomorrow, I didn't have a lot of time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Never Died

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that appear in Riverdale.

 **Chapter 4**

Jason

"Thanks for the breakfast Polly!" I leaned back in my chair to think about the plate of food I just devoured. Polly made crispy bacon, a perfect omelet, and homemade buttermilk biscuits.

"No need to thank me Jason," she said, "we are going to get married. This is what its going to be like most days."

"I know, but it was so delicious." Polly blushed at the kitchen counter, she was cleaning up. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waost and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Polly

I turned and gave Jason a kiss on the lips with my hands in his red hair that lasted around 30 seconds. "You better get ready or you will be late for your first day of work."

"I know, I wish I could stay here with you all day."

"I start my waitressing job at the local diner tomorrow anyways."

 ***15 minutes later***

Jason was dressed in grey dress pants and a white button down shirt. He looked so handsome. He scooped me up to twirl me around. I let out a laugh. "See you tonight," he whispered in my ear. A shiver ran through me. I nodded. He kissed my forehead before leaving the house.


End file.
